Bleach: Atonement Side Story
by Koltiras Rip
Summary: Optional sidestory regarding Ithat may or may not be considered canon to the rest of the major plotline. Otherwise...after a major injury, Rukia continues to recover at 4th Division HQ, Ichigo everpresent, even through the night.


_(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is based on another story of mine, "Attonement", BUT is only optional. I just felt like writing this lol)_

The night was quiet, lights mostly off, leaving a soft ambiance over Rukongai. Candles and small lanterns were kept lit along major walkways for night patrols, and in the halls of dojos and places of healing in case of an emergency. Ichigo was still sitting in that single chair in the corner of Rukia's recovery room, slouching rather far, one elbow on the arm-rest where he held up his head. Mostly asleep, but still partially aware, he lifted his eyes to a small motion in the bed a few feet in front of him. Seeing it was only an unconscious shuffle on the part of the older Shinigami, he returned to dozing. The situation with Aizen and Gin was keeping him from drifting off outright...as was something else.

He sat up in the chair and leaned his head back over the back of it, looking at the cieling with that same half-frowning experession he always had. The night-time of Soul Society was filled with a low hum he hadn't noticed before...hadn't had time to notice. It was as though he was completely alone in a massive field, with not but the wind and the crickets to keep him company, and yet he knew he was surrounded by buildings, people, other things. He huffed to himself and stood up, moving to the closed wooden shutters, pushing them open and looking on into the darkness. Leaning onto his elbows on the window's edge, he thought weightedly on what the future might hold.

More conflict, more pain, more battles, more suffering. There would never truly be an end to it. It felt as though a lot of it was his fault, and it grated on his nerves. So much was out of his control and yet so much was so easily related straight back at him. Could he had stopped Aizen from getting the Hougyoku out of Rukia's soul? Could he had beaten him, Aizen and Tousen before they were taken to Hueco Mundo by the Menos? He doubted it, remembering how effortlessly Aizen had blocked his attack...he didn't even seem to be set off-balance when he hit. Ichigo couldn't help but think that now, the whole scenario was a fabrication.

Orihime's companion was a fake. Aizen's murder was an illusion. There was no reason to believe he hadn't faked his own power too. Ichigo's focus was on that possibility, and breaking the illusion outright. He could only hope its effect had been cut off when Aizen had been taken out of Soul Society.

Still, there was the other curiosity...did the power of the Hougyoku's disappearance go so far as to affect those remaining in Hueco Mundo? Was it possible that there were still some Arrancar left who hadn't suffered such a horrible death as he'd almost experienced himself? Konso saved his own life, but he couldn't dismiss the possibility either that others had managed to survive. Perhaps he could fool them into believing he was still Ochigi, given how his apperance changed when he used the inner Hollow's power now. If he could pull that off, the Arrancar might even follow his lead and agree to usurp their former leader. Hollows were born from fear and despair, and thirst for power and revenge always...Ichigo himself could feel that sharp edge whenever something happened that he couldn't change. He wanted equal exchange for it...an eye for an eye. He resisted every time.

"Ichigo?"

He jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden and unexpected voice, but then stood upright and looked back, "Oh, sorry. The light must've woken you up." He turned back to reclose the shutters, drowning the small room in increased darkness again, only lines of light pouring through onto them.

"No," She answered, rolling to sit up slightly, brushing her hair out of her eyes with a free hand as she held herself up with the other, "It's hard to sleep when you alone are comfortable in a large bed and a friend sits on a chair in the cold."

"It's not so bad. Forget it." He took that very seat again, crossing one leg over the other.

"You'll do me no good as a trainer if you're numb from the cold." She pointed out, "Come on. Do like you did before when you got us lost in the mountains. Forget that I'm awake."

Were Rukia able to see, she'd notice Ichigo's expression changing to embarassment, "No, it's fine. I can stay here. You splay out pretty far anyway. I found your zanpakuto, at any rate. It's on the rack there." He pointed at it, the blade glowing in segments from the light outside.

"Thanks." She nodded, "But then I'll owe you for going out there. You spent all day trying to find it, the least I can do is let you warm up."

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh quit being stubborn and get over here. There's two blankets, if you're so paranoid, then I'll just sleep under both and you under only one or something. I won't get any sleep at any rate if you just sit there watching me."

"...Does it bother you that much? I can go back to my room.."

"It's not that you're watching me...it's that you're way over there. You don't need to impress anyone here with your ability to withstand sleeping in a chair. No one's going to be waiting outside the door in the morning to surprise you with a shower of praise. Come on."

"Ahh jeeze, fine..." He stood up with a sigh and took a few slow steps towards the edge of the bed, sitting stiffly at the end of it and looking at the wall, trying to avoid the woman's eyes. "I'm here. Go to sleep." He barely had a chance to cross his arms stubbornly before she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back roughly. When he opened his eyes again, he was flat on his back, staring up at a displeased Shinigami where he assumed his head was on her lap. "...Eeeehhhhh what are you doing!?!"

"You're so easily embarassed, it's kind of funny." She said with a wry smirk, "You didn't seem to be so uneasy before."

"That was different!" He tried to sit up but she had her hands planted firmly on his shoulders, keeping him right where he was, "Let me up!"

"I don't think we're recalling the same instance." She replied, "Should I remind you?"

He grimmaced at her, his arms tight at his side, "...No, you.." He couldn't finish, she'd already stopped his words with a gesture of her own. As much as he'd been protesting, it was difficult to argue against her warmth; it was soothing and reassuring, though he didn't need either per se. As she felt him relax ever so slightly under her grip, Rukia pulled away from his lips and sat up again, releasing him from her iron grip. She could only smile down at him as he hadn't yet bothered to sit up and get away, remaining there, transfixed.

"You living souls are so interesting." She said coyly, "Maybe it's just you."

"You're...making things complicated.." He finally answered, "I'm not here to start anything. Don't take it the wrong way."

"There's nothing to protect me from right now, Ichigo." She retorted, "What are you so scared will happen?" She used the opportunity to play with his hair again, slowly moving a few orange strands that covered his eyes, "Well?"

"N-N..nothing.." He turned his head away from her, but it wouldn't stop his body from slowly beginning to tremble. He tensed up again, uncomfortable with the situation. He'd never been in such a way with another person before and it was easy to see it slightly freaked him out.

"Don't be afraid." She said, regaining his attention, "I just...well..." She moved away slightly, leaving Ichigo's head to rest on the flat blankets now. She curled up with her back to him, only inches away as she'd dragged him at least halfway up the length of the bed, "No one would understand it. I spent all that time looking for you...and...while I thought I was just searching for a lost friend, when I found you again, it changed." Ichigo watched her intently, though remaining still, "I was overwhelmed with happiness when I realized it was you. I felt..."

"Whole." He sat up, and after a moment of thought, hesitantly moved a backwards, laying down again so they were effectively next to each other, even though her back was still facing him, "I understand."

"..Yeah."

"It's been difficult lately to keep searching for Orihime...but would you still look for her?" It was more of a question of intent rather than a request, and he watched for her answer, "Rukia."

"I would." She said finally, "But as cruel as it sounds, I would be okay with only having found you. I would trust her to find her own way if we never did. Maybe she's better off?"

"Maybe." He put his arms behind his back, one knee pointing up towards the cieling while the other remained casually extended down the length of the bed, "I don't think I could face her again anyway. It's hard...when...the reason they're lost to begin with..."

"It was never your fault." Rukia said sternly, turning around to face him, the blanket still pulled over her shoulders tightly, "Let it go. It was those two bastards who manipulated you...blame them. For everything."

"It's easy to blame them because of what they wanted to do, but I still have a claim to some of the responsibility. Ochigi may seem like a personality of his own, but he's really just an extension of my own self. There was part of me that enjoyed the mayhem he caused when he was in control..."

"Do you like others being in command?" She asked. It was an unusual question, but valid none the less.

"Eh? Well...from an observational point of view...it was interesting to watch what he could do, what I could learn from him to use on my own for other reasons were I to regain control. Part of me desperately wants to completely harness his power and use it for my own...and because of it, I'm not scared of him anymore." He watched as Rukia's hand slid down below his chin, idly resting there on his collar bone as he spoke, "...Zangetsu said...that Ochigi wouldn't...be able to take over again...if I...wasn't afra-..." His already nerve-wracked words were cut off again as she pulled his face towards her own. Her skin was soft but cold in the night air, and he jumped again ins urprise as she felt her other hand find itself on the opposite side of his face from the other. He couldn't help it though...like a kitten in the jowls of its mother, he fell limp at her touch.

Her motions were slow but consistant, her lips barely touching his, turning her head every so often, her eyes closed. He wanted to return the feeling he knew at that moment, but his body was paralyzed with paranoia. Despite her actions, he didn't want to risk spoiling it by doing anything he ought not to. Even at that rate...he wouldn't have half a clue what to do anyway. Even before becoming a Shinigami, his interests never focused on women. Seeing provocatively dressed women always made him nervous...Yoruichi could attest to how much it embarassed him to see her naked (even if it cracked her up to no end tormenting him with it.)

His heart pounded in his chest, even if the rest of him was motionless. His entranced brown eyes opened halfway to look at the woman as she seemed to pull away slightly, his gaze showing obvious fear and humility. He could barely comprehend what she was intending to do as she pushed the blankets off her shoulder and leaned up on her right elbow, moving her left hand carefully down towards his crossed arms, locked together in a tense vice-grip. She slid the tips of her fingers down his skin as his arms poked out of the black haori, and she could feel his muscles reacting, loosening. She finally traced idle circles around the back of his left hand, keeping her eyes fixed on his all the while, wordlessly reassuring him to relax. She finally managed to untangle his arms from themselves and pulled the hand back to herself, laying down again with his palm pressed lightly against her cheek.

"You're freezing." She whispered, gently moving her thumb back and forth against him, looking much like a child with a favorite stuffed toy curled up against her face on the pillow. As his skin warmed up, she slowly moved her cheek against it, closing her eyes to savor the moment, "You're shaking."

"...Ah...yeah..." He said nervously.

She move her left hand away again, sliding it across the exposed part of his chest, tracing lines across his chilled skin. She huffed a quiet laugh as she felt goosebumps rise on him, feeling quite easily the pounding of his frantic heart. She herself felt a pang of nervousness as Ichigo's hand left her cheek, moving his whole arm under the curve of her neck, acting like a makeshift pillow himself and unwittingly moving himself closer to her. Realizing he wasn't moving in an effort to get away, feeling his free hand rise up to gently brush against her jawline, their lips meeting again in a mutual kiss. Though he was still mostly on his back, only his head and shoulders turned, Rukia's free hand continued to wander. Sliding under the haori and white underkimono, she moved her hand slightly lower with each pass, parting the garment a bit further each time until he was uncovered from neck to navel. A cool breeze awakened the orange-haired Shinigami to awareness, pausing again with a shudder that could be felt passing all the way down to his toes. Rukia's hand was only on his waist when he stopped.

"...Hn?"

"...I...it's just.." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to regain himself, then shaking his head and sitting up. "I don't think...I can..."

"It's okay to be scared." She said calmly, quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. She huffed a laugh again, thinking the situation somewhat amusing, "...I know it's a bit intimidating, given how much older I am than you...but..."

"No, it's not that." He shook his head, "It's just...the risk..."

"It's a bit late for take-backs now though, don't you think?"

"I don't want to make things complicated." He felt her lean against his back, her arms sneaking around his body to cross over his stomach. He could feel her thumb rubbing back and forth again and while he wanted to say to stop, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just continued making exuses. "Rukia...I mean...what about Renji? Or your brother? They might think poorly of you to be with a non-entity like me. I think Byakuya already curses me.."

"Renji had his chance, and big brother is over protective. They don't matter right now. I don't care what they think."

He could feel her fingers tugging at the knot of his hakama, pulling the bow loose to let the white ties dangle. His being was paralyzed again, overflowing with desire to press on but numb with hesitation and anxiety. His heart yearned for it but his mind argued it...and his body...well, it was beginning to do its own things. Apparently it knew what he wanted more than the other parts of him did. Ichigo relented and simply let his fears go...Rukia was right, it was too late for take-backs at this point. Might as well go with it. He placed his right hand over hers where they continued to unthread the ties, and he arced his neck to face her again, looking slightly more reassured than before. Seeing the look in his eyes, Rukia felt it was okay to continue and moved to sit beside him, subtly nudging him down to his back again, teasing at his lips with her own. His left hand rested on her waist as his right reached up to comb through her dark hair, his elbow following it up to pull her closer. It hadn't escaped his notice that the long ties around his waist were unlaced entirely, his hakama feeling incredibly loose around his hips, Rukia's right hand still wandering around without limit or resistance.

She made teasing passes, her fingers just barely reaching under the front lapel of the pleated garment, pulling the haori and underkimono further apart until one side was pushed away from his side entirely. His skin was pale in the dots of moonlight, his one knee still pointing upwards like it had been, blocking part of the window from her sight. Her hands still softly brushed against him, left hand pressed against his chest, over his heart, her right disappearing between them. As she teased the unseen flesh of his inner thigh, their tongues danced, both feeling more anxious and desperate but resisting their urges for the sake of the moment. Rukia's left leg gently moved, coming to rest between Ichigo's knees as his free hand began to roam over her back. He still trembled at her touch, but her teasing was enough to stirr him despite it. The relentless taunting where her hand barely touched his skin, coming so close to that unseen flesh and then moving away again...surely she knew what her actions were causing to him. Without thinking, his hips move forward, his formerly untouched appendage making itself rather well known to the uncovered skin of her leg where she'd lain it on him. He let out a soft sight against her lips, pulling away again with an inwardly desperate hope that her hand might finally stop teasing him so cruelly.

"Rukia..." He whispered, daring not to meet her eyes in such a state, his forehead against her shoulder. She finally held him with that merciless hand and soft gasps escaped him, hesitant and hot against her skin. "Ah.."

His back curved slightly as she felt him, causing him to move his hips forward against her leg again. The hakama folds were sliding away further and further with each movement, but for Ichigo's sake, Rukia took the opportunity to both craftilly change position, and to draw the blankets over them both. She straddled over the upper part of his legs, still holding him, still gently stroking the aching flesh. She could practically hear him nervously whimpering at the relentless taunts, and she leaned forward on him, her left arm holding her up as her hand continued to move against his tender limb, pressing it close to her stomach. She herself couldn't resist moving her hips against him, barely able to resist the urge to fullfill her own needs. His nervous, shaking hands reached to her hips again, blindly pulling at the simple cord that held her white robe closed. She could feel it coming loose, and as the thin rope fell limp around her waist, she pulled back away again and sat up straight, flushed in the dim light. The white folds fell off of her, still concealing her, but only just barely. Through hazy eyes, she could see Ichigo's own looking right back at her, though helpless now and completely at her mercy. She couldn't recall a time he'd ever looked that vulnerable.

She rose up on her knees, the movement disturbing the folds of her robe once more, and as she leaned forward to crawl above him, Ichigo's terrified eyes began to wander. However, unlike most males in this situation, his hands didn't immediately rise to take presence on her chest, they reached again instead towards her shoulders and neck, drawing her face down towards his once more. He felt her hand release him, replaced by a moist heat that rubbed his throbbing member against his abdomen, sliding up and down rhythmically. He helplessly let out a faint moan into her ear each time she slid against him, though still relentlessly denying to take him within her.

He couldn't let himself be taunted anymore. His member ached and throbbed almost painfully, screaming to be released within the lithe woman. She didn't resist though as his hands pulled her a slight distance above him for the half second it took to reposition himself, and a tense breath escaped him in quiet bursts as he finally felt himself slide inside her. She too let out a quiet moan as she felt him fill her. It had been well over ten years since she'd realized this moment was what she'd been desiring all along, to be one with him, both completely vulnerable to the criticisms of the other. They both felt wave after wave of ectasy as they grinded against one another in heated passion, no more hesitance or paranoia, both completely letting go. Soft moans escaped them both, sweat glistening on their skin. Ichigo rolled, forcing Rukia onto her side, her upper back and shoulders against the wall and one leg pinned beneath his waist as he continued to push into her again and again. Their foreheads pressed together, hair matted against their slickened skin, Rukia helpless but to cry out a little louder, her free hand gripping around his back as the other balled into a tense fist where it was pinned between them. Ichigo's voice rose too in vocal breaths, feeling his partner's body beginning to tense slightly just as his was.

Their eyes met again, lost in each other, even as Ichigo's thrusts became stronger and faster. Rukia's pinned hand slid past his shoulder and curled around his back, both of her hands desperately pressing against his skin, though still careful not to claw. Hot, desperate breaths panting against each other's skin as they pulled themselves tightly together in a passionate climax, both exhaling a cry into the other's ear as that wave of ectasy passed over them. Ichigo's movements became shaky again as his pace slowed, pushing into the other Shinigami a few more times before coming to an exhausted stop. They breathed heavilly against each other for what seemed like forever, neither saying a single word to disturb the night any more than they already had. To Ichigi's tired surprise, Rukia huffed a few laughs through her attempts to catch her breath, and he ended up doing the same.

How obsurd. The two of them together like this. It was difficult to believe it took them this long to go through with it. Before long, they fell into a warm sleep, embraced in each other's arms after only a brief moment to make sure the door was bolted shut.


End file.
